The Long Hard Road to Contentment
by J5TRXIII
Summary: Soundwave knew having Starscream as a sparkmate, would be hard, and he was right. The willful, stubborn seeker, proved at ever chance he got, that he would not be controlled by no one. Seening through the seeker, Soundwave came to understand the flighty male, and even began to love the seeker. He feared that the Air Commander would never loved him back, or that what he thought.


_This is a sweet short story, based on a roleplay I am doing with a friend. Basically its all the transformers are humanoid. With the some features like wings included for the seekers. Other then that, its the same as G1. _

_In this the Starscream has black hair and red eyes white and red wings. Red eyes being as a whole Decepticon thing, as Autobots have azura blue.. They still can transform, giving that they are more closer to pretenders. Like Soundwaves Cassettes do come from his chest being that his basically still kinda of a cybertronian._

_* means I have added something and will explain it here for you all. _  
_Philphobic: Fear of being in love, or falling in love. _  
_Haphephobic: Fear of being touched. _  
_Alula* it the tip or the bastard wing, that slows or speed up a bird in flight. _

_Sorry for any and all grammar mistakes, and or spelling. I never had to write such a long story before, and the story alone is over 5,000 words. This story drove me insane, now it finished I MIGHT ADD to it later, but for now its complete._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_Enjoy_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Air Commander was busily typing at his main console. The rest of the room was dimly lite, but there was enough light for the seeker to see if, he ever decided moved away from his console. Raven black bangs, fall into his pale face, as he moved to push the strands be hide ear, and fix his dark red glasses, that had slide down his long elegant nose.

Moving from window to window, had caused a flashing affect, that reflect the lights off his glasses. This had creating a eerie glow upon his red eyes, making them seem brighter, if almost a more sinister color of red. As they flicker back and farther, reading and rereading, everything he typed. Starscream had to monitors up, as he switched from screen to screen, only just turning his head slightly to read, what had been transferred over, from one screen, before turning back to the main screen in front of him.

The Seeker was as still as a statue, with his only movements, being his long elegant fingers that danced across the data pad, and the slightest turn of his head. Starscream had been so enthralled with his report, he did not even notice anyone had walked into his personal laboratory.

The Second In Command, had just recently finished up a project, and was often found like this. Either on his console typing away, or on the ground tinkering away with something, or at his board working out some form of equation out. It was very rare for Starscream to be in his lab, and not be working on something. The Seekers hands and mind were never idle when he was in, and most of the time, he had managed to became filthy while doing so.

This is how Soundwave found him. Perched on his chair, white silky looking wings, folded perfectly on his back. Back complete straight, as he typed away, as if his very spark depended on him finishing, up his project report. Till then nothing, seemed to matter to the seeker, until he believe it was all finished. A trait many of the decepticons had grown to know about their Second in Command, was he never stopped, until a finished what ever it was he had started, and to never interrupt him, because deadly , if not life ending results would follow. Only a few bots could stop the pit driving Seeker, his trine, Soundwave or Megatron, the last being the most frequent, and to the Air Commander the most annoying from the list.

Soundwave enjoyed watching his wild, and very willful seeker work. For in these times, Starscream seemed calm, and younger. Granted his pump full lips form a straight line, as his black brows frown, as Starscream concentrating on what ever it was, he was working on.

To Soundwave, Starscream was a beautiful mech, both on the outside and more importantly on the inside. He could caress, and tease the black haired seekers flesh for hours on end, and listen to his moans, whisper Soundwaves designation over and over again. The way the seeker arch, and clawed at him in fits of rapture, nothing, not even Megatron, could stop him from enjoying his sparkmate.

Starscream always confused Soundwave, when it came to their bonding. He thought in the beginning, that the seeker hated him, disliked his very exists for being loyal to Megatron, while Soundwave had been way off in that notion. When Starscream had confessed to him, he wasn't the only one shocked to hear the confession, this coming from the most philphobic*, and haphephobic* mech in the depicticon army, and yet he did, and this over joyed the communication officer.

Soundwave realized Starscream's seemly hate for him wasn't for him, but from the praise that Megatron gave to the Third in Command. That the Tyrant had never gave to his Second. All it took was a simple Thank You, and the hostile seeker was stunned and almost plaintive towards Soundwave. This cause, had grown to conerning levels, that even Megatron saw the behavior, and caused more harm then good, as he attempted to beat it out of Starscream.

The telepathic mech, wished to change this plaintive behavior towards himself. He enjoyed Starscream when the seeker was being hostile, almost to the point of being cruelly violent towards, anything and any bot. He felt pleasure, when the seeker took it upon himself, to argue at every turn with their leader, that he was wrong, on more then one occasions. Though he did not seen, why Megatron had to physically harm, his Second In Command. Starscream just wished for praise, and the Tyrant was to far into himself, to see all the seeker wished for was a Thank You or Job Well Done, from their leader.

If Megatron did no want, what was being offered, then Soundwave would gladly take it. He loved watching the seeker move, the Air Commanders body language was most expressive, as well as his face. Voice shrill, and full of emotions, something Soundwave himself, controlled almost religiously. To never allowing another living spark, to even see a flash of emotion, either in his voice or on his face. Was something Soundwave took pride in. His mask and visor, helped him to achieve, the look of complete and total emotionless mech, that from both side of the army, had came to know about the communications officer.

From watching Starscream, Soundwave always felt the need, to claim the wild seeker for himself. This surprised the emotionless mech. He had never felt such a desire for anything, or anyone, but every time Starscream argued, or went on one of his long scientific monologue. Had caused a strong stir of want with in the commutations officer.

Hands clenching tightly as they desired to push, the black haired seeker up against the wall, uncaring on who was around, and ravish Starscream, till all the seeker, could think about was the blue haired mech, and the pleasure he was causing the seeker. To finally lay claiming dominance over the most spiteful, and willful seeker of the depicticon army, that not even Megatron himself, had ever be able to archive this.

Though Soundwave, was both pleased and shocked, when Starscream himself was the first to demand, the physical aspect of their bonding. Soundwave could never forgot, how Starscream had attempt to seduce him at ever turn. The Second in Command moved his hips like a femme, demanding the communication officer to pay attention to the seekers frame. Soundwave had enjoyed the little show, the seeker had put on for him, however the blue mech, had paid more attention to look in Starscream bright red eyes, that were full of so much emotional fear, while the seeker had attempted to seduce the Third In Command.

Soundwave need to eradicate, such a fear within his bondmate. Choosing a romantic scene, the communication officer, smothered the seeker in something, he wasn't use to, love. This had frighten the seeker, also to the point of attempting to murder Soundwave, while the blue haired mech, had began to poured high grade energon, into a glass to serve to the seeker.

The Third in Command wasn't aware, that such displays of affection to a seeker, was consider a propose, a commitment, to sparkerge with the seeker. Soundwave would never be able to betray the seeker, as Starscream would be unable to betray the telepath. Having such little knowledge of seekers, had caused their first date, to go sour, and caused Starscream to revert back to being an even more hostile, and now violent to Soundwave, bondmate.

The seeker one day, confessed that, he believed Soundwave was going to using their bond. Starscream affections, for the telepathic blue mech, so that Soundwave could gain control over the Second in Command. Allowing Megatron to manipulates Starscream thought his loyal communications officer.

Soundwave was a patience mech, and was know to be the most patience mech from both side of the armies. It tore at the Third in Command, who could not handle the glares, and hisses that came from his bondmate. Even if the most that, they had shared was just a few close embraces, and lightly caress upon the cheeks. Soundwave needed to feel more from, the only mech he ever wanted to hold. The only bot he ever desire to touch, and wished to please.

Having enough, Soundwave finally decided, that enough was enough. It took a forceful shove, and several claw marks late, for Starscream to finally understand, that Soundwave wanted him, and did not wanted to share any information about, the black haired seeker, to anyone else, especially not even Megatron. The Third In Command, wanted all of the Air Commander attention. He wanted Starscream to be loyal to him, and he would be loyal to the seeker.

With a growl and small fight, Soundwave, had Starscream where he wanted him, for many vorns now. Up against a wall, with his white and red wings fanned out, and his pale wrist tight in his own blue gloved hands, as they held the squirming seeker firmly in place. Soundwaves had parted Starscream white legs, and slide into the seekers body, preventing him from moving anymore.

The seeker was enraged, as he cursed and screamed in a shrilled voice, at the commutations officer. Only for his words to fall upon deaf audio reactors. A forceful kiss from Soundwave, had stunned the seeker into became paralyzed with shock, and his struggle to cease for the time Soundwave finally spoke, saying everything he wished for Starscream alone to hear. How he wanted him, needed to feel his body against his own. Wanted the seeker to turn his attention onto Soundwave, as he caressed and praised the Second in Command for his methodical plans, an told him how excellent and wonderful they were.

Even after they had sharing a spark merge, the seeker still had his doubts about the Soundwave intentions. The blue mech was glad, his relationship with Starscream, had moved to a more comfortable level since that point. It had been a difficult road since then, and he was happy that it was over.

The blue haired mech no longer had to argue over wither he would leave the Air Commander, for some one more interesting. Or if Starscream final had proved to be to much for the silent blue mech to handle, an left the seeker alone and broken. Coming back from to the present, the communication officer finally stopped his musing, as Soundwave moved to stand in Starscream side view, wish not to startle his skittish mate.

"Starscream" Soundwave spoke in a soft tone. Still this caused the seeker to jump, almost off his chair, as he turn quickly towards the sound. A hissing sound came from the seekers throat as glared, at Soundwave as if he was Megatron. Having his mask and visors removed, when he entered the room. Soundwave gave his seeker a soft smile, this however, did not lessen the glare, that Starscream gave to him for frightening the Air Commander.

"Yes Soundwave" Starscream wasn't in the mood, to have to deal with anyone, but Soundwave didn't deserve his wrath, at least not yet anyways. The seeker gave his mate a once over, before turning back to the console, and continue to type.

Not liking the attention the console, was receiving from his mate. Soundwave grabbed the edge of the chair, and twisted it towards the communication officer. Being ripped away from his console, in mid thought, wasn't something Starscream like, not one bit. As he was rudely jerked away from his console, his hand came out to stop himself from falling off his chair. Gain perches in Soundwaves blue shirt, he looked up at his mate, not the least bit happy with him.

"You had missed morning and evening rations. It is almost time for schedule recharge hours, you should stop for the night." Frowning Starscream didn't seem to understand. He hadn't been in his lab for more, then a few short hours. He was sure that morning rations, was only a few klicks away, and that Soundwave was pulling a joke on him.

When the Second in Command raise a fine black brow at him. His face twisted into one of confusion, as he glared at his sparkmate, for telling him what to do. Something Soundwave was sure would never truly leave the willful seeker, and he hoped it never would.

"What are you going on about, it is not that late, is it?" Starscream blinked, as he looked towards a clock on the farthest wall, and felt his jaw part a little as his brows raise in alarm. Starscreams face of complete shock had caused, a smile softly to form on the telepaths face, something he would only allow Starscream to see. He enjoyed his sparkmates expressions, because no matter what, fear, angry or lust. They were true and the closet to know what the flighty seeker was thinking. With out having to use their bond, or taping into his thoughts.

"Skywarp and Thundercrack, had felt your absence today, and so have I." The seeker had turn back to Soundwave, when he began to speak, and gave him a look of sadness, about the communication officers words. Starscream could not believe, he had spent a good portion of time, alone in his lab. He didn't even think about eating, nor did he stop till now.

Starscream knew he had a bad habit of never quitting till a project was completed. This caused a lot of stress on his trine, as well as himself. He enjoyed taken his morning and evening rations with his trine. As he could talked to them, and being himself around them. Lost in his sad thoughts, Soundwave looked Starscream from head to toe, as he licked his lips at the sight before him. Starscream was a proud mech, lithe and smaller, then his trine and the smallest out of the seekers. He took pride in his appearance, as he did in his projects.

Soundwave would always admit to it, to anyone that asked. That see his pristine seeker covered in oil, and primus knows what else, caused a deep desire to ravish his seeker. He knew after a long and soulful discussion, with Starscream that the seeker wouldn't mind, if suddenly Soundwave were to jump him. The seeker enjoyed the attention, and held a slight submission and masochism trait, that Soundwave loved to exploit, in his egoistical, demanding and arrogant seeker.

"I will stop for now, and continue early in the morning no matter what!" to anyone other then Soundwave, it would have sounded like a challenge. Daring who ever had told the strong willed seeker. That he had to wait to finish his project. Would have found the asker, be sent to the medic bay, holding his arm in his hand.

Raising a hand up, the telepath, reached out to caress Starscream oiled smeared cheek. Loving the soft pale flesh, of his sparkmate. As Starscream closed his eyes, he purred out his contentment, allowing Soundwave to caress his face with out complaint.

"Your filthy, Star. Why not refuel, clean up and recharge" Soundwave motioned to the rest of the seeker with his other hand. "Would you need assistance in the shower?" A smirk creep across Starscream face, as he opened his bright red eyes to his mate. Starscream tilted his head to the side, causing his black hair to fall into his face covering one red eye from view. Giving him a devil like look. The Seeker brought up, a hand to gently slide Soundwaves fingers away. As Starscream bite onto Soundwave gloves, and pulled it off. Spiting the blue fabric to the ground, the seeker took Soundwaves exposed index finger, and licked it from base to tip, curling his tongue around the appendage.

Releasing the Third In Commands hand, Starscream pushed off from his chair, had gotten right up into the spy's personal space. "I will also have need for assistance in the berth, if your up to it?" The seeker could not help, but purr at his sparkmate, swaying his hips, as he danced a little closer to the spy. Starscreams long elegant snow white, that held the red strip wings flutter with excitement, at all the naughty thoughts of being touch, by Soundwave. He didn't even bother with putting up a mental barrier, when the seeker rather broadcast his thoughts to the silent mech.

Wrapping his arms around Soundwaves neck, weaving his long elegant fingers into the blue soft silky strains. Starscream smirked as he pressed his red hips, up against Soundwaves blue ones. Loving the feel of how hard his mates body was compared to his own. Starscream enjoyed feeling of touching his sparkmates flesh. The Communication officers body was harder, giving Soundwave was a ground mech, and Starscream body was built for flight, the seeker found Soundwave to be more pleasurable, when he was showing Starscream his strength.

Soundwave picked up on this through their bond, He could tease his seeker later, for now he need to show him who was in charge. Moaning in to the kiss, Starscream pulled slightly at the communication officers hair. Being a seeker, Starscream often went into heat cycles. During these times he found himself, being ravished more often by his mate, and enjoyed ever encounter.

A single blue gloved hand, danced across the slender frame of his mate, as they moved down, towards the seekers hips. Soundwave growled a little, when he felt Starscream muscle jump at the briefest touch. Between working and assignments, neither had time for interface. Sweet touches as they fell into recharge, whispers of promises of sexual encounters to come. The seeker body, wasn't use to the feeling of such heated intimate touches. The growl had caused the seeker to break the kiss, as he looked unsure at his mate, wondering what the black haired mech, had done to cause Soundwave to growl at him.

Tilting Starscream head up towards him by his chin. Soundwave looked him in his eyes, searching with both his mental link and telepathic abilities, for what Starscream didn't know. His mate got this way, Starscream learned to accept it, just as quickly as Soundwave had towards his own odd working habits. To Soundwave, when ever the blue haired mech, looked into Starscreams brilliant red eyes, he always found them to be, filled up with love. At the moment, bright red swirled and smolder with lust, at being so close to Soundwave. This always seem to happen when the cassette player was around, and Soundwave loved every minute of it.

The spy could feel Starscream spark, pounding as his hands danced across pale flesh, finally rested over the seekers fluttering spark. He could feel the devotion, the love that came from the bond. It always overwhelmed Soundwave with so much force, he couldn't complete comprehend, how some one like Starscream would ever be so, depended on a mech like himself.

Starscream could never feel his side of the bond, being a Spy, the Cassette player still block it off, and kept a lot to himself. The Seeker only thought it was a quirk when he did this, and never pressed for silent mech, could not, get over the love he tasted each, and every time they connected, so intimately.

Satisfied with what ever it was he found, Soundwave ran a finger across Starscream lower lip, before bring the seeker up for a gentle loving kiss. Purring in the kiss the seeker moved as close, as he could towards his mate, gentle grinding his hips against Soundwave, only to gasp in the kiss, at what he found.

Not often did Soundwave approach him for interface, when he did, it always thrilled, and shocked Starscream. He loved the feel of the warm spike, that laid just under a few layers of blue clothing, pressing up against his own willing body. That spike, that begged for the seeker to lick, and suckle with the black haired mech hot glossa. Starcream loved it when he look up, and see the mask of his lover crumble, as the black haired seeker, took him farther into his mouth, teasing the communications officer, wanting to hear the rare moans that fall from the silent mech.

"We should get you cleaned up." Soundwave shuttered as he was hit by waves of lust, that rolled off the seeker shamelessly. Filling the bond with the desires to be taken, and to take. Slowly the third in command, slide his hand out of Starscream shirt, so he could pick the lusting seeker up. Lifting the squirming seeker by his aft, Starscream wrapped his long slender legs around the waist of his blue haired mate. As the seeker curled his fingers in Soundwave's hair. Pulling at the strains, as the seeker ran his glossa along the spy's closed lips, wishing to taste his mate.

Smirking Soundwave slowly parted his lips, but that didn't stop the seeker from rushing in, swirling his glossa around with Soundwaves. Starscream moaned, as he rolled his red hips, wishing for his clothing to be removed, and for more pleasurable events to occur. Holding the seeker firmly by his aft, the cassette player, started to move back towards the door. He wanted to cleanse his dirty mate, to tease him till, the seeker scream to the stars.

It didn't take long for them to find their shared room. It was a miracles that no one saw them, however with it being passed lights out, the halls had became dimly lite, with only a few bots, patrolling the halls. For you see, Megatron never knew that fact, that his two highest officers, had not only formed a bond, but one day soon, had planned to over throw him, but enough about Megatron.

Moving the mewling, and whimpering seeker, into the wash rack. Soundwave decided that his seeker had spent, far to much time in his lab, and not enough with the spy. Slowly, he stripped the lustful seekers clothing off. Enjoying the display of porcelain white skin, only shown for Soundwave to tease, and taste. Once upon a time, Soundwave had became possessive, when Starscream had informed him about, bathing naked with his trine, and other seekers, however it came down to the culture of the seekers, and Soundwave stated a human phrase. 'Look, but don't touch' on the situation, and allowed the seeker to do as he pleased.

Stripping himself of his own clothing, the spy turned on the water, and made sure it wasn't, to hot for his over sensitive mate. Starscream was standing not only a foot away, as he caressed the larger, and taller mech's body with his silky white wings. Only to have them captured by Soundwave, large hand as they teasing the white alula* or the tip of Starscream wings, that drove the seeker mad with lust.

Moaning at having his most sensitive area being under attacked. Starscream fluttered his other white wing, as it came to rescue it partner. Only to have Soundwave capture it as well. "I have always loved your wings Starscream." As Soundwave moved back, dragging the seeker with him, by his wings. Thought he wasn't cruel about it, the seeker followed anyways. "Really and why is that?" Starscream asked a little curious, as he followed calmly. He trusted Soundwave with his spark, and knew he would never harm him, unless the seeker asked to be harmed.

"Your colors, so pure white with the red mix, reminds me of snow with drop of blood. " As the spy stepped into the shower, so did Starscream. The seeker was about to voice his thoughts, when Soundwave brought the alula to his lips, and began to gently suck on the cluster of warm feathers. Moaning the seeker, gripped onto Soundwave, as he attempted to stay standing. Smirking the spy released the tip, and brought his hands to the seekers wet body.

The dirt, and other flith began to wash away with the, soft spray of the water. Moving Starscream closer to the spray, he made sure to place the seekers naked back, against the pouring water. Digging his claws into the blue hair mechs neck, Starscream hissed as the warm water worked it way down his back, and into the base of his white wings. Smirking while the seeker was distracted, Soundwave took a wash towel, and some soap. Working up a lather, he brought it too his mates chest, and in slow teasing circles, cleaning over the seekers, pectoral muscle, spanning over the Starscream forearms to his hands.

Taking his time with the seekers long elegant fingers, that had become stained with the black of the oils, and inks. Soundwave then moved to clean off Starscream flat stomach. The Spy was glad when more muscle began to wrap around, the very skinny seekers ribs. Though the seeker himself didn't like the weight he had gained, Soundwave was enthralled, by even the smallest change to Starscream frame. He was glad, that now as Starscream breathed, his skin didn't moved over his ribs, giving the seeker a starved look. If Soundwave could have it his way, he would love to fatten his seeker up, but he loved how delicate Starscream looked now, that he had a healthy amount on his slender frame. Now he could caress of the flesh, still feeling how skinny, his seeker was, but unafraid of breaking him, if he became to rough.

Kneeling down Soundwave looking up at the needy seeker, he worked just as slow, as the spy washed small circle down, his seekers soft white skin. Stopping the telepath, looked up at his mate. Having stopped just above his lover spike. Starscream was the most beautiful creature to Soundwave, his voice, his spark, everything was music to the almost emotionless mech. At the moment, Starscream was attempting to arch his thin hips, wanting Soundwave to touch and caress his spike. Whimpers of lust dripped like the sweetest of candy, from the seeker vocalizers.

Soundwave loved these moments, he moved inches closer, pulling more music from the mewling seeker. Having pity on his mate, he reached out, and began to clean his spike. Though Starscream cried out, he hissed when he figured out, that Soundwave was simple cleaning him up. The telepath, moved down cleaning the seekers long strong legs, and to clean his dainty feet. When he stood, he prepared himself for an assault, that came the moment he locked eyes with Starscream.

Wrapping his arms around Soundwaves neck, he pulled the telepathic mech into spark stealing kiss. As the needy seeker rolled his hips, grinding both spike together, causing the two mechs to moan in the kiss. Starscream admitted loved working up Soundwave, at every chance the seeker got, he would sway, shake, or twerk his hips, just to tease his mate. He was thankful Soundwave understood him. Being a seeker, he was often in need of attention of the sexual kind, and Soundwave didn't seem to mind in the slightest, when ever Starscream jumped him.

Starscream couldn't have asked for a better mate. He had only told Skywarp, and Thundercracker, that he feel helm over heel from the silent spy. They didn't believe him, but Starscream knew, even if Soundwave never said these three words. His actions, and body language made up for it. Right now, Starscream could tell, that despite Soundwaves dominate actions, he was enjoy teasing the seeker, as much as the seeker loved to be tease, by the telepath.

Starscream rolled his glossa around Soundwaves, moaning at the taste of his love. Starscream raised one leg up, and wrapped it around Soundwaves hips, wanting to filled by the cassette and now. Getting the hint, the spy moved his large hands to pick up Starscream and pull him up, and closer. Wrapping his arms around Soundwaves neck, Starscream smirked as he rolled his hips, teasing the head of his mates spike.

This had caused a moan to escape Soundwaves mouth, and with that Starscream continued to roll his hips. Till Soundwave grabbed them, and forced him to be still. Whimper, Starscream pouted at his lover, wanting him to cave, and take him. When the smirk graced it self across Soundwaves face, Starscream didn't like it, because that meant trouble for him. An as the seekers luck would have it, he was right. Gently Soundwave brought a finger to Starscream port, slowly it circled, teasing the out side, before gingerly moving inside. The seeker was going mad, he wanted to be filled, not teased to the point of maybe forcing his mate, to take him. Wither the other liked it or not. Which Starscream was sure Soundwave, would enjoy it no matter what.

"Soundwave, if you do not take me, so help you primus, I will take what I want from you!" Soundwave smirked at this and moved his hand away from Starscream port. "By all means" was all the communications officer said, and with that Starscream rose up, pressed his port down onto Soundwaves spike. Moaning as the spike stretched, and filled him. Oh how Soundwave loved the feel of his seeker, even more so when the willful seeker, impaled himself, onto Soundwaves spike.

Being up in the air, Starscream didn't have much leveraged, so he rolled his hips, slowly teasing Soundwave till the spy, couldn't handle it anymore, and fragged him, like the seeker loved. Knowing what the seeker was doing, didn't stop Soundwave from gripping tightly onto his hips, and pushing his mate up, then slamming him back down, as Soundwave thrust up to meet the seekers hips, causing Starscream to throw his head back and moan loudly.

With his throat exposed, Soundwave moved forward to suck and bite at the long elegant neck. Tasting some eregon from bite down on a still healing wound. White wings fluttered as they wrapped around Soundwaves body, caressing and teasing any where they could reach on the spy. Letting out a soft growl, Soundwave pulled Starscream up, to the very tip of his spike, then down slamming into him, causing the seeker to jerk, an his wings to fan open a little more.

Soundwave continued this, slow raising up, only to slam the seeker back down, as he thrust up, and hard into Starscream. "Soundwave please, oh primus, please just neee, ahhh" Slowing down, the spy felt the the carnal need, to rip Soundwave apart, as the blue haired mech pistol his hips up, jerking the seeker body even more. "ENOUGH from the love of Primus Soundwave, just face me right!" Even in the middle of interfacing, Starscream as always so demanding.

Not wanting to disappoint his mate, Soundwave moved forward, being the seeker into a deep glossa kiss, as the telepath, began to loop the pleasure through them both, with each hard thrust made, by Soundwave into Starscream. Breaking the kiss to moan, Starscream wrapped his arms around Soundwaves neck. Not wanting to fall during coitus, moving up a little more, he began to moan right into the spy's ear. Loving that his sounds no matter what affected Soundwave, to the point of abusing his port, with his spike.

from Soundwaves telepathic abilities, and with the spark bond. It didn't take long with the feed back looping from both side of the pleasure, to slow build up. A small sky blue and white light, began to form over Starscream chest, as his spark moved out from it protective casing. Soundwave own spark followed as the violet color swirled, around with the sky blue, both mech, moaned as they began to reach overload.

Living up to his designation, Starscream screamed out Soundwaves name as his overload hit him hard, causing the small seeker to pass out, due to the feed back loop. Soundwave himself, was on wobbly legs as he held up his mate. Having bitten Starscream during his own overload, marking the seeker for all to see. When Starscream systems began to come back on, he found himself in his, and Soundwave berth, still naked, and laying on top of his sparkmate, warm and very comfortable

A soft smile crossed his face, as Starscream tilted his head up, knowing Soundwave was still awake. When their eyes locked, Starscream moved slowly forward to kiss his mate, ever so gently. "I love you" Starscream said, knowing that Soundwave did as well, and he didn't need to hear those words. "I love you, more Starscream." widen bright red eyes, blinked unsure of what happened, as he looked at Soundwave, as if he had just killed a sparkling.

"I do Starscream, your my beautiful seeker. " Smiling Starscream kissed Soundwave, purring his content through his vocals and through their bond. "My sweet Soundwave, I didn't know you was a romantic at spark." Not replying, Soundwave just brought a hand up to caress, Starscream cheeks. As he just looked into his mates eyes, enjoy the warm that came from their bond.

"Sleep Star, you have to finish a project tomorrow, and spend time with your trine." Nodding his head at Soundwave words, the seeker laid down, resting head over Soundwaves spark. "Good night Soundwave" the second in command, said in a soft loving tone. "Good night Starscream." a gentle kiss was placed on slightly damp, raven black hair.

As Starscream was lulled into recharge by the beating of Soundwaves spark. The love, and devotion tripped as, the seeker fall into recharge, all barriers gone, as he slept, unknowing that Soundwave was caressing his head. Enjoy the silent seeker, as the third in command slowly drifted into recharge, think about the future, and his willful, demanding seeker.


End file.
